


Doing His Duty

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I hate Snoke and Hux does too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo has returned from an extended period away with Supreme Leader Snoke, but something's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt "Why didn't you tell me?" Originally posted [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/156150572708/18-for-kylux). Rated T for language.

“What’s wrong?” Hux asked, frowning. He sounded more irritated than curious; apparently Kylo’s weak attempts at returning Hux’s ravenous kisses hadn’t quite hit the mark.

“Nothing,” Kylo said, glancing away from Hux’s keen eyes. “I’m just tired.”

“Hmph,” Hux sniffed. “You needn’t have come, then.”

Kylo’s thoughts were like molasses. “You’re right,” he said, feeling his head bob once in a nod that left him slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes, attempted to center himself. “I’ll go.”

But Hux’s hand was on his arm then, hot even through the leather of his gloves and Kylo’s thick sleeve. “No point in that,” Hux sighed dramatically. “You’re already here. Let me put you to bed.”

Kylo nodded again and regretted it immediately. He left his eyes closed as Hux pulled him away from the door and to the bed. Kylo stumbled a bit as Hux turned him around and his calves bumped up against the mattress.

“Look at you, you’re pathetic,” Hux said, clicking his tongue. “Sit down.” When Kylo complied, Hux knelt and pulled off Kylo’s boots.

Kylo let out a shuddery breath as his foot slipped free of the second boot; he hugged his middle in a reaction that felt more instinctive than anything. He wasn’t even sure anymore what he was reacting to.

“Oh, move your arms,” Hux complained. “How am I supposed to get this off?” His hands were at Kylo’s waist now, pulling at Kylo’s tunic, and Kylo didn’t like it. He winced, but he attempted to raise his arms.

“Just…can I sleep? Like this?” Kylo heard himself asking quietly. His eyes were still closed, and he didn’t want to open them.

“No,” Hux said, and it sounded like a scolding. “You’ll remove your filthy robes when you’re in my bed. You know the rules.”

“Hux,” Kylo said, his voice slurring a bit, “I’m so tired.”

“Utterly ridiculous, that’s what you are.” Hux tugged at Kylo’s tunic, forcing it up to his chest, and at that, Kylo sucked in a sharp breath. Then Hux suddenly went still, silent.

Ages seemed to pass. Kylo didn’t know if he should lower his arms yet, so he didn’t, but Hux wasn’t moving and he was so _tired…_

Kylo concentrated until finally he was able to force open one eye. As his vision cleared, he found that Hux was staring at him, looking outraged. Part of Kylo thought he should probably be worried about this, but that part was buried deep, deep beneath the main part, the part that had been with him all day, all week, all month? However long it had been. All the days leading up till now.

“Kylo,” Hux said finally, “what is this?”

Kylo blinked, worked to open both eyes. Then he fought his lips, forced them around words. Or one word, at least. “What?”

“ _This_ ,” Hux said angrily, making a sweeping gesture in Kylo’s direction.

“Me?” Kylo asked, feeling stupid.

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux gritted out.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said, because he was, but also because he didn’t know what Hux was mad about.

“Fuck,” Hux said, his voice low.

Kylo felt his eyes slipping closed again, but he labored to keep them open, to focus on Hux. It felt far more difficult than it should be.

Abruptly, Hux’s gaze snapped to Kylo’s. “Right then,” he said, all business. “Lie down.”

There was a reason he wasn’t supposed to do that, wasn’t there? Kylo blinked slowly, frowning, but laid back anyway. Hux took his feet gently by the ankles and maneuvered them onto the bed; Kylo heard himself let out a grunt.

“Sorry,” Hux muttered.

“Why?” Kylo asked. To his own ears, his voice sounded sleepy, muffled. He wondered what it sounded like to Hux.

“Never mind,” Hux said. “Just go to sleep.”

Kylo did.

~

Hux sat in his desk chair, legs crossed, hands balled into fists in his lap despite his best efforts. He’d dragged the chair over next to the bed and now he waited. He didn’t know how long he’d be waiting, but he was far too angry to sleep.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered fiercely at Kylo’s sleeping form, wishing there was something more he could do. He wanted to cut Kylo’s robes off him, but he was afraid even to pull the blanket up, lest it cause him more pain. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he said again, glaring through the stinging in his eyes.

“No,” Kylo said suddenly, plaintively. Hux startled, hands going to the armrests, ready to stand—but Kylo’s eyes were still closed. He was breathing heavily, his body was twitching, and his head jerked side to side. “I’m sorry,” Kylo said. “I’m sorry.”

Hux’s fists tightened. “It’s a dream, Kylo,” he said. “It’s only a dream. You’re all right. You’re with me now.”

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, sounding miserable, “I won’t fail you.”

At that Hux did rise from the chair, leaning over Kylo, forcing his hands to relax, and brushing his fingertips over Kylo’s cheek. “You didn’t fail, and you won’t fail,” Hux told him firmly. “You are strong. You are powerful. You are valuable. Kylo Ren, you are the most _infuriating_  person I have ever met—”

Hux let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes at himself. “You’re dreaming, Kylo,” he tried again. “Dream about something nicer. Dream about something, er, happy.”

Was there anything happy for Kylo to dream about? Hux’s lips twisted at the unpleasant question.

Well. Perhaps there wasn’t. But there was one thing that wasn’t _terrible_ , at least.

“Dream about _this_ ,” Hux commanded fiercely. Then he leaned in closer and kissed Kylo, soft and gentle and sweet, the way Kylo liked it after he’d been thoroughly fucked.

Kylo let out a small moan that sounded sleepy and surprised, and then he huffed “Hux?” against Hux’s lips.

“That’s right,” Hux said. “Hux.”

“Hux,” Kylo sighed. He’d never opened his eyes, but the twitching subsided, and his breathing grew slower, more steady.

“Good,” Hux said. He kissed Kylo once more for good measure, then sat back down to resume his vigil. “And the next time you’ve been beaten within an inch of your life, you’ll _tell me_.”

Hux’s chest was tight, and so were his fists, but he felt a small measure of victory at the sight of Kylo’s red lips bending upward in his dopey and ridiculous yet captivating and utterly precious smile—the smile that belonged to Hux.


End file.
